Inner Sakura's Heyday
by Christmas Cactus
Summary: The worst day of Sakura's life comes when Inner Sakura escapes. ONE SHOT


Sakura woke up suddenly. She had an uneasy feeling, like someone was watching her. She looked around the room, half expecting to see someone, but she didn't see anyone.

"Meh," she said, and then drifted off to sleep.

"That's right," said Inner Sakura. "Go back to sleep. You'll never notice I'm gone."

Inner Sakura was now outside. She had managed to escape from Actual Sakura when she was sleeping, when her defenses were down. Now she was out for revenge; getting back at Sakura for all those years of confinement had always been at the top of her to do list.

"Hmmm, what to do first?" thought Inner Sakura to herself. She had many options, and she wanted to do some permanent damage.

"I know! I'll go see Sasuke!" And so it was decided.

She set off for the Uchiha villa, skipping all the way. She couldn't wait to ruin Actual Sakura's chances with Sasuke! As she stepped through the gates, she immediately noticed the fans. They were everywhere!

"Man! This guy's obsessed!" Inner Sakura thought to herself. "But then again, so's Sakura…they're perfect for each other! Ha! Nevertheless, I'll make sure they never get together!" Then she began her evil plans. She pulled a can of spray paint out of her backpack, and began painting happy faces on all of the fans. She worked her way through the villa, until she got to Sasuke's house. Seeing no one in sight, she tiptoed onto the porch and began tagging all the fans in sight. Just then, the front door burst open, and a rather surprised Sasuke stepped out onto the porch.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "Sakura, those…are my fans!" He ran back into the house, coming back out thirty seconds later, carrying a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. But before he started scrubbing, he whipped out a shuriken and threw it at Inner Sakura. It grazed her cheek, and when she brought her hand to her face, she felt blood.

"If you ever come near me again, I swear I will kill you," Sasuke threatened. "You've gone too far this time, Sakura."

"That's perfectly fine with me, because I HATE YOU, SASUKE! I only ever liked you because Ino did too," said Inner Sakura. She walked away, painting more fans on the way. She was quite proud of her accomplishment.

She wandered back into town, hoping an opportunity to further ruin Actual Sakura's life would present itself, and present itself it did. Inner Sakura happened to walk past Ino's flower shop. As she passed, she heard a voice call her name from inside. She turned to see Ino.

"Sakura! I know you were just at Sasuke's villa. Stalking him again, are we?" questioned Ino.

"For your information, Ino, I'm over Sasuke," said Inner Sakura. "In fact, you can have him. I've found someone much better than him."

"Oh? And who is that?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Rock Lee," stated Inner Sakura matter-of-factly. "He's just the dreamiest, and I LOVE HIS EYEBROWS!"

"Well, thanks for giving up on that impossible dream of yours, Sakura. By the way, why's there something written on your forehead?" Ino wanted to know.

"NO REASON!" bellowed Inner Sakura, before running away quickly. That was a close one. She didn't know if Ino knew about her or not, but either way, she couldn't chance it.

Now if she could only find Rock Lee. One public date with him, and Sakura's romantic life would be ruined forever. It was almost too good. She ran to the training ground, hoping that Lee would be there. She was in luck, for there he was, punching a tree. She snuck up beside him and caught his arm mid-punch.

"I love a man who can punch a tree," she breathed into his ear. "Wanna take me out for lunch?"

"I WOULD BE MOST HONORED, SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Lee. And so they departed, and headed toward the barbecue restaurant, where Inner Sakura knew many of their friends would be.

Sure enough, they did see some of their friends. Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji were pigging out at a table in the corner. Naruto looked up as they came in, and glared jealously in Lee's direction when he and Inner Sakura sat down together. They got their meat and were barbecuing it up, when Inner Sakura glanced out the window and noticed Actual Sakura walking angrily down the street.

"I'm sorry, Lee, I have to go. But thank you so much for our wonderful date," said Inner Sakura, standing up. And with that, she leaned down and gave him one of those perfect kisses you only see in movies. He sat there dazed, as she snuck out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Actual Sakura was walking down the street, kicking rocks and puppies out of her way as she went. She knew something was up, because when she went to practice, Sasuke practically tried to kill her, all the while shouting, "DON'T RUN AWAY, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Then she saw Ino, looking particularly happy, and Ino had even smiled and waved at her. She was crushed that Sasuke was so angry with her, and it made her upset to see Ino so happy. It was pretty much the worst day of her life.

Too bad it was only going to get worse.

**I'm glad you all like the story, but really, this is the end. I'm not planning on writing anymore.**


End file.
